Beast
by FrostySquid
Summary: A serum has been made, something that might finally bring humanity a chance at life. There's only one problem, nobody knows how to tame the creatures that have stolen human's place at the top of the food change. Grimmjow has been chosen to try. GrimmIchi. Eventual Smut. Explicit. Vampire Fic. Slight gore. No sparkles. Please review!:)
1. Chapter 1

**New fic I've been thinking about, I actually usually hate vampire fics... but I hope you'll all think this is unique! Cause the last thing I want to do is send out a fic about an Ichigo vampire. Who happens to be in high school. And be a pop singer at the same time. While wooing Grimmjow's heart. Yeah. That's not this fic, if you were hoping it was, turn around. There will be cussing... Lots of it. Be prepared. Smut will be later in the fic. This is unbeta'd cause I was lazy. **

* * *

Syazel ran through the hall, the papers packed into his arms fluttering wildly but never breaking free. His feet pattered against the tile as he ran. Bubble gum pink hair was in disarray, his thin rimmed glasses sliding low on his nose.

Panting and heaving from the run, Syazel burst through the double white doors. Eyes shot to his tired form, all attention shifting to the scientist.

"I've found it!" His voice was rough from the running he'd done to make it to the meeting room. Their leader, Aizen, raised an eyebrow.

"What have you done, Syazel?" His rich voice flowed through the room. Aizen Sousuke was the man in control of the world, a practically flawless leader. He had charisma, intelligence and strength. Directly beneath him was Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen. Gin had a tongue of silver and Kaname the ears of truth. Then came the Espada, those who were closest to Aizen.

"Research subject 098378 survived the serum. She is showing signs of decreased hunger and aggression. Her muscles aren't swelling any more and her eyes appear to have dulled, along with hair." Syazel dumped the papers on the meeting room table. He spread them out, picking out certain ones that held data or pictures.

"The subject is showing intellect. I theory that with steady doses of the serum and lots of human interaction we can at least tame them." Syazel's mustard eyes looked at each of his colleges and Aizen. "Permission to start stage two of the experiment?"

The question fell heavy in the air, the other Espada gawking at the scientist. They had no idea that a serum was so close to being finished.

"Permission granted. We must do all we can to guarantee survival. Please explain what each of us will need to do for the second stage." Aizen ordered, his head tilting back as his eyes roamed over the evidence Syazel had brought. A wide grin spread across Syazel's face, his glasses flashing.

"I'll need the collection teams to collect at least ten more samples." Jaws dropped own at the astronomical demand. "Then after administering the serum, they will be set up to live with each of our Espada to learn more if human interaction. This stage will go on for three months, then I shall analyze the results and make adjustments to the serum and other details. Simple enough?"

"It shall be done. I'd like the best team to depart immediately." Aizen commanded. Several of the Espada stood, grumbling. Monafter hunting wasn't the most enjoyable job in the world. Actually, it was undeniably the worst.

* * *

"FUCK! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! SHIT! FUCK!" The annoyed voice rung through the empty city, his foot steps echoing as he stomped through the streets. The companions following after him rolled their eyes. One burst out laughing, the roar almost overtaking the others cussing.

"Grimmjow! It ain't that bad, we only gotta catch a few of those beasties!" Nnoitra cheered. The gun in his hand mirrored his long, lanky limbs. The metal was jet black, the frame long even for a riffle.

"Shut up! You know how long it took us to catch that girlie monster, and she was the weakest thing I've seen out here!" Grimmjow snarled in return.

"We shall just have to be smarter than." Harribel's deep voice said, quiet yet commanding between the screeching men. Starrk just yawned.

"Alright, let's all shut up and try and hit up one of these empty buildings. I bet they're filled with these buggers." Grimmjow said, pointing to a abandoned apartment building.

"You're the one that's been yelling!" Nnoitra's complained, scowling back at Grimmjow's dark look.

"Whatever. Let's flip for bait." Grimmjow growled back. Starrk pulled a battered coin from his pocket.

"Head goes, let's flip." He flicked the coin in the air. It spun wildly before landing in the middle of his open palm. "I'm tails." He handed it to Harribel and she flipped it.

"Heads." She tossed to Grimmjow. He grumbled as he flipped it.

"I'm heads too."

"Tails!" Nnoitra's sung after he'd flipped the coin. He threw it back to Harribel. She sighed as she flipped the rusted coin again.

"Tails. Grimmjow." She handed it to him.

"Goddammit." He flipped it again, watching he silver intently as it rose to the heavens and fell gracefully back to his palm. He opened his fingers, showing the half rusted face showing up.

"I'm bait..." He swallowed back the explicate that wanted to follow that simple statement. Grimmjow looked to the dark doorway. The darkness beyond the frame was thick, foreboding shadows burning into Grimmjow's eyes. He brought his gun up to position and stalked toward the doorway. He heard the soft noises of the rest of the team setting the trap. Grimmjow paused before his foot passed over the shadows leading inside the building. He blinked nervously, his pulse thrumming loudly in his ears. Fear filled him with adrenaline. He hated this game, they all did. Taking a deep breath, Grimmjow let his foot fall into the darkness.

His eyes adjusted quickly to the inky black around him. He wanted so badly to flip the light from his gun on, to search the area around him for threats. He couldn't. That was far to dangerous. Grimmjow stepped forward again, his large boots scraping over rubble. He flinched at the tiny sound that seemed to ring in the darkness. His blue eyes opened wider, trying to see anything in the dark tendrils around him.

Grimmjow's breath came out in short pants, attempts to be quiet while maintaining the need to breath. The tip of Grimmjow's boot his a loose rock and it skittered across the floor. He froze, his breath held. His muscles clenched, waiting for the storm that'd meet him in that tiny sound. Silence met him, not the faintest rustling meeting his ears.

Grimmjow let out the tiniest breath in relief. He couldn't go in farther in safely, his only choice left was to turn on his light and hoped it attracted the minimal attention he needed. His muscles tightened again, apprehension filling him as he reached up his hand to flip on the light. Once it was on, it'd take him approximately .8 seconds to bring his hand back to the trigger. It was too long. Still, Grimmjow took a single tight breath and flipped it.

Light filled the area in front of him, shining across the abandoned building. Grimmjow's throat caught, his eyes widening and his hand falling back to the trigger. Pure terror ran through him.

Limber, lean limbs surrounded him. Each muscled and covered in porcelain skin, flawless and beautiful. Bright colored eyes shined back at him, reflecting the light shining back at him. Time seemed to stop as he realized he was utterly surrounded. He had walked straight into a hive. Soft hisses filled the air, brightly colored eyes looking down at Grimmjow. They hung from the walls and ceiling, clinging to every available surface. Slowly, it seemed to Grimmjow's shell shocked eyes, each creature surrounding him seemed to grin. Pearly white teeth gleamed in the flashlight's glare, showing the unnaturally sharp teeth staring at Grimmjow.

All at once, the creatures lunged. High pitched screams filled the air, punctured by Grimmjow's own deeper yells. He reeled backward, his finger tightening on the trigger of his gun. Bullets sprayed, knocking back the first few creatures as Grimmjow scrambled for the door. Long, deceptively thin fingers reached out and tugged at his skin and clothes. They were pulling him back into the darkness. Sharp, white fangs snapped inches from his delicate flesh. Nails dug into his flesh, drawing blood. Grimmjow's eyes widened. He was dead. They'd be unstoppable once blood hit the air. Gnashing fangs grew closer, time slowing for Grimmjow as he raises his hands protectively. Suddenly, faster than all the other beasts, something slammed into Grimmjow.

The force of the blow caused them both to fly backwards, they slammed on the outside sidewalk. Sunlight caressed Grimmjow's skin, like a prayer from God himself. He raised his eyes to the thing above him, orange blood shot eyes met his for a split second before a harsh screaming filled the air. It rose above the racket the shrieking creatures left inside made, telling the story of pure agony and pain.

The beast thrashed on top of Grimmjow, forgetting about the blood smeared across his tan skin as sunlight hit his skin. Steam came from his burning flesh.

"Grimmjow! Move!" Harribel yelled. The beasts wild movements were growing slower as the sunlight burned him. Grimmjow scooted back, his eyes wide and dilated as he stared at the thing in front of him. Before he could make it all the way from the creature, it surged forward one last time. Sharp teeth punctured through Grimmjow's pant leg, piercing the skin underneath. Strong jaws tightened, crushing into the muscle there and scraping against the bone. Grimmjow yelled and kicked at the beast. His foot connected harshly with the thing's head and fell limp, it's jaw relaxing.

Starrk yanked him away and Harribel instantly threw a heavy, black blanket over the half dead beast.

"I w-was bitten." Grimmjow's entire body was shaking, his body going closer to shock. Nnoitra wordlessly picked him up, knowing his limbs had fallen limp from terror.

"Let's go back to Base? Yea?Maybe Syazel can do something for ya, he will be real happy ya got him a nice beastie." Nnoitra's said soothingly. Grimmjow nodded slowly, his eyes still wide.

"T-There was a whole hive. There were so many." Grimmjow whispered. Nnoitra nodded.

"We know Grimm, we heard em' all. We're real sorry. We didn't think there's be a hive this close to the streets. Sorry, mate."

Somewhere in Grimmjow's mind, he realized Starrk had hefted the monster over his shoulder and was walking quietly behind Nnoitra's as they headed back to base. Harribel's green eyes came into Grimmjow's vision, shockingly bright. Her small hands petted his chocolate brown hair.

"It'll be okay." She said, her face the perfect picture of calm. Grimmjow nodded slowly in agreement. His bright blue eyes gazed up at her in fear and wonder.

"I caught a vampire, didn't I?" He said, his voice soft. All the group could do was nod in reply.

* * *

**A lot of "the world has been decimated" fics have characters that say funny lines and are extremely confident and love fight thus creature that has taken over the world. While that is extremely bad ass and cool, I think thata unrealistic. If this world had vampires, I'd piss my pants. That's why Grimmjow is afraid (like everyone else) cause he's not a super, sword wielding, supernatural being. He's a human, vampires eat humans. He's scared, but he still takes the front lines. I think that's pretty sick. **

**Anyway, review please. Tell me what you think of the fic so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So many reviews and questions! I love it:) Sadly, I cannot answer many of those questions at this point in time, because most of them are explained in the next few chapters! Please keep asking questions, I want to make sure I answer every aspect of Beast. For now, I can answer one of the questions that was asked multiple times. Yes, Grimmjow's hair is brown NOT blue... He will have blue hair though... How? Read on!**

* * *

The next few days were a blur for Grimmjow. A haze of pain flew through his veins. He vaguely remembered yellow eyes looking down at him, restraints against his arms, flat lights beaming down at him. When he finally came back into their world fully, his entire body felt bruised.

"You're awake it seems." Syazel's nasally voice grated against Grimmjow's eardrums and he growled lowly. "You're lucky. Very lucky."

Grimmjow sat up slowly, every muscle in his body protesting at the movement.

"What happened?" He remembered walking into hive, the vampire leaping into him, then Nnoitra's carrying him, after that it was all darkness.

"The little vampire you brought me managed to sink is teeth into you. Luckily, it seemed the serum worked on a complete human with few side effects. You are not a vampire. If you'd been bitten a day earlier, your have become my next test subject." Syazel winked at the exhausted Grimmjow.

"Still, fighting off the poison and accepting the serum took a lot out of you. Thus the tiredness."

"What side effects?" Grimmjow asked, gritting his teeth together. He seriously hoped he wouldn't have the urge to start sucking blood. He'd seen a vampire eating many times, and it always managed to sicken him. He couldn't stomach the thought of having that sort of craving. Syazel laughed at Grimmjow's disgusted expression.

"Relax a bit. You'll feel a little sick until your body adjust to the drugs. Besides that, only your appearance has changed." Syazel said.

"My looks!?" Grimmjow practically yelled. Syazel nodded excitedly.

"Yep! Watching you start to change was a very enlightening experience. It seems the vampire change starts with appearance. Unfortunately, your brute of a friend would allow me to continue watching you change and forced me to give you the serum." Syazel huffed a sigh as Grimmjow looked absolutely horrified.

"Don't worry, you're not hideous."

"Mirror!" Grimmjow demanded, panicked. Syazel rolled his eyes and handed him a circle mirror. Grimmjow snatched it from the pink haired man and instantly stared at himself in it. He lightly touched his face. Fingers found themselves along smooth, pale skin. It used to be rough and tanned from the bright sun. His face was more angular, the bones refined and leaner. His blue eyes had turned brighter, almost seeming to glow against the white. The tattoos under them were the same as ever, real streaks right under the lids. What was the most shocking, was that his chocolate hair had turned the exact shade of his eyes. It was a stunning blue, sticking up wildly from sleeping in the hospital bed.

"Blue?" Grimmjow muttered. It looked... slightly unnatural. Okay, very unnatural. At least to his eyes. His gaze fell from the mirror down to his body. He had always been built, from constant working out and hard work. He was still muscled, but it was more defined. His bone structure was slightly more lean, his muscles more compact.

Grimmjow slowly stood, the sheet covering him to reveal his naked body. All his scars were gone, leaving unblemished pale skin. He had the same ethereal presence as those creatures.

"I-It's scary..." Grimmjow muttered, pressing the mirror face down on the bedside table. Syazel snorted in amusement.

"Most people would kill to look like you do now. Vampires are truly beautiful." Syazel said wryly. Grimmjow nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but I've seen them do to many horrible things to be awed by their looks." Grimmjow retorted. The conversation lulled for a moment, quiet falling as Syazel continued his work and Grimmjow rested his limbs. Minutes passed before Grimmjow spoke again.

"Where's the vampire I caught? I want to see him clearly." With the fear coursing through his veins, and the quick movements, Grimmjow hadn't been able to see the captured beast for longer than half a second.

"He's here. A small one, surprisingly. He'll be out until the end of this week while the serum goes through his veins." Syazel walked to the bed beside Grimmjow and drew back the curtain. Grimmjow flinched as he saw the creature, his mind instantly telling him that this thing was dangerous. He eventually crept closer when the being didn't move. Leather restraints held back it's hands and legs, a thick strap around its middle to keep it steady against the bed. It's eyes were closed, chest rising and falling rapidly as gentle puffs of air left its chest.

"He's a strange one, I've never seen such a unique vampire." Syazel remarked, looking over the sleeping beast fondly. It always creeped Grimmjow out how much Syazel loved his experiments. Grimmjow glanced over the thing with distaste. He remembered the feel of its jaws clamping down on his calf. The burning feel of poison entering his bloodstream. It was agonizing.

"How's he different?" Grimmjow asked. To him, the creature looked exactly the same as every other vampire he'd seen. Brightly colored, pale skin, smooth and toned, absolutely beautiful.

"Size first of all. While most vampires are at least six foot, no matter the gender, he is five feet and eight inches. That is significantly shorter than any other vampire I've studied. Besides that, his muscle structure is slightly different. Instead of his muscles being evenly distributed, he has more muscle mass in his thighs, calves, and abdominal regions. His arms have significantly less." Syazel explained. He walked to the vampire's bed and lifted the sheet from the vampire's legs. The muscles across his legs were completely inflamed, bright red and swollen. Grimmjow whistled softly as he stared. Even with the swelling, he could tell this creature had much more defined muscles across his legs than any other.

"It's been a couple of days, why is he still swollen?" Grimmjow asked, confused. He knew why vampire's muscles swelled, it was common knowledge. Their brains were completely primal, thus it didn't send signs to the creature of when it was using too much muscle power. In result, the vampires had breathtaking speed and strength. The only drawback was the swelling. After only minutes of such intense movement, the creatures muscles would swell and become inflamed from overuse. Still, it was the only advantage they needed against humans. Humans had their brains working to limit their muscle usage.

"Overworking." Syazel said. Grimmjow's head popped up, an eyebrow raising. From Syazel's studies, they knew vampires moved slowly when not hunting. They inched along, creeping closer and closer to their prey before finally sprinting forward with a burst of speed and strength. They couldn't use it for long amounts of time, otherwise their muscles would tear. Or become seriously inflamed like their test subjects.

"Why?" Grimmjow wondered out loud. Syazel scratched his head, looking almost embarrassed.

"I don't actually know. All I can tell is he was using his muscles much more than normal. I wish I knew why..." Syazel started mumbled equations and formulas as he stared at the vampire's swollen legs.

"Hey... Syazel!" Grimmjow spoke louder as Syazel continued to be lost in his sciencey world. "SYAZEL!"

"Huh? What do you want now?" Syazel snapped, irritation flashing pass his eyes.

"Why are they so bright? Why can't they just keep their host's normal coloring?" Grimmjow touched his own bright blue hair. The test vampire had neon orange hair, a color that Grimmjow knew matched his eyes. He had seen them far too close to his own. All the vampires he'd ever seen had neon colored hair and eyes ranging from stark white to flaming magenta. It had never made sense to him, what was the use of such colors on a predator? Syazel smirked, eyes narrowing.

"I'd be delighted to cure your bout of idiocy." Syazel sneered. Grimmjow just rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"It's simple. They weren't always predators."

Grimmjow's brow furrowed in confusion. Syazel sighed.

"It's common knowledge. You know poison frogs and certain insects have bright colors to protect themselves? It's a sign that something is poisonous, and thus not good prey. I suspect that it why they are so bright."

"What could hunt those beasts?! I'd love to meet this monster!" Grimmjow scoffed in disbelief. Syazel smirked again, his eyes growing dark.

"You do remember how these vampires came to be, correct?" Grimmjow nodded slowly, not liking the smile across Syazel's face. It always meant he liked his findings far too much.

"I'll explain it again for your sake." Syazel said dramatically. Grimmjow said nothing, figuring it'd be safer to stay silent.

"Ten years ago, miners accidentally let out prehistoric fumes trapped deep in layers of rock. All evidence says that it was from a time before dinosaurs. It was released into their systems and over the course of a few days they were changed." Syazel was smiling widely, glee across his face. It was frightening.

"They were the first vampires, but it spread quickly. The airborne strain of the... disease... spread across the world's continents. Only ten percent of human beings were immune to the airborne strain, thus vampires came to be the most populous creature instead of humans. Yet, no human was immune to their direct poison. The bite. Even more people changed, or died. Now there is only one percent humans left, the rest are dead or changed. We are one of the few survivors. Living here in this infested world!" Syazel three his hands up in glee as he finished. His eyes shined with mad happiness. Grimmjow cringed away from the less than normal male, but his mouth seemed to move without his permission.

"That doesn't explain why they're bright." He said, his tone almost petulant. Syazel's arms fell, his expression falling in disappointment.

"I'll explain it simply." Syazel conceded. He walked to the head of the bed and touched the vampire's bright hair.

"Millions of years ago, from the time when that pocket of air came from, vampires were common creatures. That's why the airborne strain was so heavy in those prehistoric fumes. Since the vampires today are brightly colored for protection, and mirrored after the first vampires image, what does that say about the prehistoric vampires?" Syazel talked slowly, as if speaking to a child. Grimmjow groaned, pulling his hair.

"I don't fucking know! I'm not smart like you! I just shoot them!" Grimmjow exploded. His patience for supposedly simple explanations was gone. Syazel was like a women, he needed a thousand words to answer a yes or no question. The only women that didn't do that was Harribel, but she was one in a million.

"It's because, in prehistoric times, vampires weren't at the top of the food chain like they are now. Back then, there was something bigger that ate vampires. Something worse." Syazel grinned. Grimmjow's eyes widened.

"What does that mean?" He asked, his tone humbled at the revelation.

"It means we are lucky we only have vampires, not what preyed on them." Syazel concluded. He clapped his hands together, grinning again.

"Well, I'm done here for the moment. You have to stay here for another two days so I can monitor your condition. It's hard to tell if you're completely clear of the poison, you are the only person we've ever stopped changing. Anyway, press the call button if anything happens." Syazel walked out of the room, locking the door behind him. Grimmjow sighed as he settled back on the bed. His body was exhausted, but his mind wide awake. He wasn't sure how much sleep he'd be getting in the future. Grimmjow turned his head, looking at the sedated vampire.

His face was beautiful, elegant, fine features. High cheek bones, long orange lashes, pale pink lips. He was slender, like most vampires were, with thin fingers and long limbs. Grimmjow knew how graceful and fluid a vampire looked when they were in motion, but he could only imagine the beauty of this predator moving. It would be a sight to behold. Even past the gorgeous features, there was something else that made him seem ethereal in appearance. Like he was more of a god than monster, a deity of beauty. It also was hauntingly dangerous. Grimmjow knew what those elegant features looked like as they sucked a person life from their neck or wrist. It was horrifying, nightmare inducing. Grimmjow shivered at the memories.

"You saved my life." Grimmjow's realization sounded stunningly loud in the room. He thought back at his short time in the hive. The hundreds of vampires that had been sleeping in there had been lunging for him, then this one had beat them. He had accidentally pushed him through broken opening out into the sunny world, unintentionally saving Grimmjow and dooming himself.

"Then you bit me." Grimmjow hissed, his eyes narrowed. He turned from he vampire, staring at the flat white wall on the other side. The vampire had saved his life, then tried to take it for himself. If Nnoitra hadn't gotten him to Syazel he would have fully changed and became one of the beasts he hated so much.

"Little bitch." He murmured, even if he knew the vampire could hear or understand him.

* * *

**I know the situation of Ichigo tackling Grimmjow isn't fully explained, that is because they don't understand vampires. It will be explained in the next few chapters. The first few chapters will be mostly situations that arise with the vampires. Then we shall move on to the sexy stuff and action and so forth. **

**Ask me whatever you'd like!:) Review please! It gives me inspiration. **

**Review or I'll make Grimmjow a total pussy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Not quite as many reviews as the first chapter, but beggars can't be choosers right?:) Thank you so much to everyone who took their time to give me feedback. All your comments make me think harder of the plot and make it even better!:) So thank you. **

**Special comment to Mayuzu. Ichigo isn't human, the serum only reduces the effects of vampireness. Soooo... He's still a vampire, just less aggressive than the completely wild ones. This chapter and the next few go into more depth about it!:) thank you for thinking so hard about the setting and stuff! It makes me extremely happy to know you care so much, it makes me write faster and think harder. Thank you For your support!:)**

* * *

"We've managed to find him in the data base, his human name was Ichigo Kurosaki. He would be seventeen years old this year if he'd remained human." Syazel explained, reading off his clip board. Grimmjow stared at the unconscious vampire laying at his feet. He had left the infirmary a few days ago after Syazel had deemed him completely cured. Now, since he was still unfit for outside duty due to remaining soreness and the bite on his calf, he was to be the first to begin the second stage of the experiment. Trying to tame their captured vampire. The very same one that had nearly killed him... and also saved him. His calf ached at the memory of the vampire's jaw crunching around it. He was hardly able to walk, it hurt far too much.

"It has a name?" Grimmjow asked in disbelief.

"Of course," Syazel scoffed. "It was human at one point."

Grimmjow stared blankly as the medical unit dragged the creature farther into his room along with supplies. They lugged a giant dog cage it, the metal bars sturdy. They shoved that in the corner and began drilling into the wall.

"The hell are you doing?" Grimmjow asked, perturbed. He saw no reason a vampire needed a hole in the wall.

"Safety procedure. I have to ask you only keep him in the kennel at night. The hole is to secure a strong structure to bind him to during the day. We shall also bar your windows and place locks on the outside of your door. In case it escapes it's restraints we don't want it escaping into the general public." Syazel rambled as he inspected the wall mechanism that was being built.

"Okay?" Grimmjow replied, confused. He was beginning to regret ever asking Syazel questions. It seemed to always bite him back later. Grimmjow glanced down at his wounded leg. He'd been bitten enough for a lifetime.

"We are attaching a chain to the wall." Syazel explained again with a sigh. That Grimmjow understood. He sat on his bed and watched the workers and the unconscious monster intently. He wasn't taking any chances with one of those devils, even if it was drugged up at the moment.

Syazel's team finished quickly. A thick and shiny chain now bursting through Grimmjow's wall. Syazel attached a huge leather manacle to the end and slid it on the vampire's ankle. It still slept peacefully.

"This is a shock collar. We installed the boundaries while you were in the infirmary. Unless you turn it off, the subject will stay on this half of the room even if it's restraints are off. It's simply an extra safety precaution. I doubt you'll ever use it." Syazel hooked it around the vampire's neck. A tag dangled from a ring. Grimmjow leaned forward slightly to read the tiny engraved words.

_Ichigo Kurosaki_

_03400512_

"He should wake up in less than an hour. I have cameras set up to observe his space but I'd still like you to report everything you notice." Syazel clapped his hands and ushered the team out. He was probably headed to check up on the first test subject. It was a female vampire that was being observed by Ulquiorra, a depressing thought by Grimmjow view. A knock sounded on the door, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Come in!" Grimmjow called, his eyes never leaving the small vampire. Nnoitra wandered in, whistling softly.

"It's really in here, that's real creepy." He muttered. The lanky male joined Grimmjow on the bed and stared at the unconscious monster on the floor. Since the serum hadn't cured the vampire's sensitive skin, the blinds were tightly shut against UV rays. They only had the flat, white lights above their heads to light the room.

"Yeah..." Grimmjow agreed. They sat in silence, simply watching the sleeping creature.

"When we got back, yer hair started changing color. Tha was the worst moment of my life. I was so scared." Nnoitra began, his eyes adverted as Grimmjow turned his way. "I thought I'd have ta kill ya, I couldn't let my best mate turn into a beastie. My blood felt cold when yer hair turned blue. I thought you were gone..." Grimmjow wisely kept quiet. Not many people opened up with their thoughts and feelings these days. It was much easier to pretend they didn't exist, that you were cold and heartless. That made it better when you had to turn your gun on your best friend when he started to change from a single bite.

"I almost cried when I gave to Syazel. I didn't think the serum would work on ya. I thought ya'd be a bloodsucker. Now, when I look at ya and see that bright blue hair, I think 'dear god, he survived.' It's amazing. Grimm, yer the first to ever survive a vampire bite. That gives the rest of us a lotta hope, ya know?" Nnoitra grinned, the gleaming rack of his perfectly straight teeth revealed. "Yer a sign of hope at all of us now, so don't hate that blue. Don't hate that beastie. It'll get better now."

With that, Nnoitra stood and walked back out the door. Grimmjow was in shock. He'd never thought of himself being a sign of hope. He'd never considered how monumental surviving was, it meant that humanity finally had a chance against the vampires. He wasn't sure how long he sat blankly on his sheets, wondering what was in store for the human race. Snarling broke him from his trance.

Grimmjow's head snapped up, staring at the now wide awake vampire. Neon orange eyes were dilated as they stared at him. Lithe limbs were crouched on the ground, his body positioned like an animal. The vampire tugged at its bindings, the chain rattling ominously. With a screech, the creature lunged forward. Grimmjow didn't even flinch as beast moved so quickly toward him. His heart pounded unnaturally fast as the chain snapped taunt and the vampire fell to the floor. It's nails dug gouges into the floor as it tried to break the chain by pure force. It's teeth snapped towards Grimmjow, bits of spittle flying across its lips. Grimmjow tilted his head as he observed the madness in its eyes, the sharp fangs gnashing towards him desperately.

Eventually it tired, it's muscles swelling from the use. It sat back on its haunches, staring at Grimmjow with twitching pupils. It's jaw hung open, harsh pants coming. Drool ran down its chin, it's hair a wild arc of orange around it. Even in its maddest moment, it looked far more beautiful than any human ever had. Grimmjow cautiously began moving around his room, changing into sweats and a junkie tee shirt to sleep in. The vampire's eyes followed him intently, fangs flashing dangerously.

Grimmjow picked up the pole Syazel had provided and moved it threatening toward the beast. It skittered backward, hissing lowly. Grimmjow carefully herded it to the kennel. Begrudgingly, the vampire slowly backed into the space. Grimmjow nudged it close with his long, metal pole.

"Lock." It clicked shut, the sound punctuated by the vampire growling. Luckily it voice activated. Grimmjow wouldn't have to go into the vampire's space to close it. That would be to dangerous.

Sighing, Grimmjow limped back to his bed. He laid down and clapped once to turn the lights off. He turned on the bed, staring at the orange eyes peering at him. Both of them were jumpy, unsure of what this new situation was.

"Goodnight, Ichigo." Grimmjow muttered before he turned to the wall. He didn't want to look at those horrible orange eyes any longer. A soft growl was the only reply he got in return.

* * *

**Beast. Beast. Beast. BEAST! Here's another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think is missing in my plot so far! I want to cover all my bases.:) There is a fifteen secretly hidden in this chapter, if someone finds it I'll update early AND give you virtual bacon. **

**Pretty please review, I need nutrition to survive! feed the author!:)**

**Review or I'll defang Ichigo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all, so the reviewer Tiger of Fire got the fifteen, smart little humanoid. So, I'be cooked you virtual bacon(how fulfilling) and dedicated this chapter to you. For those of you who couldn't find it (SUCKERS!) it was Ichigo'a name tag, which was 03400512. When you add those together, it makes fifteen! Tricky, tricky, I know. That's why I worked my ass off to prepare this chapter early for you guys. Other wise you'd get it sometime next week. Please review! I'm always looking to improve myself. **

* * *

Grimmjow inhaled a big breath. The sun had risen... Not that he could see any sunshine through his covered windows. It was already irritating to keep a vampire in his room. He had already opened Ichigo's cage with the voice recognition, and they'd resumed their positions from the day before.

The vampire staring at his every move, and Grimmjow watching cautiously back. He didn't trust that chain worth shit of keep that vampire away from his vulnerable throat. Especially when it was looking at him with those creepy, unnaturally bright eyes. Grimmjow was glad his own blue ones had faded from the glowing quality when the poison ran through his system. He wouldn't like matching so closely to such monsters. The blue hair was bad enough, and that hadn't faded back to his missed brown.

A knock sounded on the door, snapping both it's occupants hears toward the sound. Grimmjow crossed the room to reveal a tired looking Syazel.

"I come bearing vampire food. We are feeding them all AB blood since that is the least valuable to the medical team. I doubt they'll complain." Syazel smirked. Grimmjownstared at him, not understanding.

"Nevermind..." Syazel sighed. Scientists were so misunderstood these days. "I'll show you how you'll feed him. You'll have to feed him one of these ever other day. They're surprisingly hardy, probably how they can survive so long now that most of the prey is gone. Or maybe they've resorted to cannibalism? Hmmm... I'll have to research it." He trailed off, thinking of new theories to support that thought.

"Later! I'll show you now."

Syazel pulled a bottle from his bag, it was metal with a rubber like tip. It looked exactly like a babies bottle, but more sinister. Probably because of the thick metal instead of plastic and the larger size.

"The rubber is made especially sting to with stand their teeth. This is a prototype, we've never actually managed to feed a vampire while it's awake." Syazel admitted. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at that.

"What about the girlie vampire Ulquiorra is taking care of? She was here before him." Grimmjow asked, watching as Syazel unscrewed the top of the bottle.

"She was given to Ulquiorra to start the second stage the same time as your Ichigo. Before that, I was testing last minute experiments with her. I'm stopping there to teach Ulquiorra how to feed her once I'm done here. You simply pour the blood in the bottle, not hard." Syazel said, he opened the small top to the blood bag. Instantly, a howl filled the air. Both heads turned to stare at the vampire. The small orange thing was shaking, his limbs trembled as he yanked against the chain. His teeth had started snapping again and his pupils had grown smaller as the scent of blood hit the air. Loud, sharp screeches filled the pairs ears, grating against their ear drums.

"Looks like he's hungry." Grimmjow muttered, watching the crazed creature try to escape its binds to reach the blood. Syazel couldn't hear him over the loud, hungry screams. He screwed the bottles lid back on tightly and rolled it into the vampire's space. Ichigo instantly pounced on it. His teeth clashed against the metal a few times before he found the softer rubber. White fangs sank into the tip and the creature sucked deeply. Ichigo's eyes sunk half close, his body slowly stopping the trembling that had taken over him. It was the calmest Grimmjow had ever seen him.

"Interesting, it seems once they smell blood they reach a frenzy and their more primal side appears." Syazel concluded, watching as Ichigo drank the bottle with satisfaction.

"I could have told you that." Grimmjow huffed with a shiver. The look on vampires when they scented fresh blood... He'd seen it many times. The freshest experience was when he'd accidentally walked into the hive, but it was one of many.

"I meant with the serum. It hasn't effected its deeper primal instincts. I was hoping it would, it'd be a break through. You don't mind if I watch until he finishes eating?" Syazel asked. His eyes were glued to the creature as he sucked happily on the bottle. The vampire had sunk onto its rear as it ate, it's legs and arms surrounding the bottle protectively. His head dipped down in the position, teeth gripping the bottle's rubber tip. Once in awhile, it would reposition its hold on the rubber, revealing pinkened teeth.

Finally, it seemed he had drank all the blood. It tipped back the bottle one last time to try to get any last drops before sitting on its haunches again. Grimmjow's eyes widened in surprise as it's long fingers tightened around the bottle's head and twisted the top off. Syazel gasped, his yellow eyes bulging from his head. Ichigo gracefully twisted the rubber tip off and dipped his fingers into the bottle to scrape the remaining blood from the canisters walls. Blood coated fingers came out and the vampire licked them clean before repeating the action. He continued until all the reachable blood had disappeared. Then he sucked his teeth clean and curled up in the kennel. Soon, it's breathing evened and it fell asleep. Grimmjow and Syazel both let out a breath once it seemed over.

"That was... surprising. To say the least." Syazel commented. The vampire twitched slightly at Syazel's voice but didn't wake.

"It seems that after the majority of their hunger is satisfied they regain some intelligence. Maybe the serum did work on the level of their intelligence to some level." Grimmjow nodded in agreement to Syazel's statement.

"I've never seen a vampire unscrew anything." Grimmjow said, a somewhat stupid comment.

"That's because they haven't." Syazel said. "That was the first time a vampire's shown that much intelligence. I'm going to the other vampire now, hopefully we shall achieve the same results. We are making progress, Grimmjow." Syazel let a beaming smile on his face as he left.

Grimmjow watched the sleeping vampire, a small smile across his face. Maybe humanity had a hope against these beasts. Grimmjow's smile fell as he watched it sleep.

It looked... so human right now. Almost vulnerable in the tiny kennel. If it wasn't for the bright orange hair, Grimmjow would have never known this was a monster. He scoffed to himself. A year ago he'd never believe that he'd a vampire sleeping in his room, a vampire he was suppose to tame. That thought stuck in his head as he looked at the peaceful beast. How was he suppose to tame this thing.

Grimmjow rose to his feet without grace. He stumbled a step forward, his calf aching. He slowly crossed the line that the shock collar would let it never pass. It didn't even twitch. Grimmjow kept his breath steady as he crept into the chain's reach. The vampire didn't move, it's quick breaths as regular as a vampire's always were. He drew even closer, coming closer and closer to the open kennel. The vampire stayed sleeping. After an eternity, he was half a foot from the cage. Grimmjow crouched down, his hand extending to the vampire. The tips of his fingers were a hair's breath away from the fuzzy tips of Ichigo's hair.

Barely, he brushed the strands, the feel just tickling the pad of his longest finger. Orange eyes snapped open, two pairs of breath caught. Blue eyes met orange, a silent battle raging through the two. Ichigo broke the statement, his teeth snapping forward quickly to Grimmjow's extended fingers. Grimmjow threw himself back away from those dangerous fangs. Ichigo growled and rose to his hands, still backed into the kennel. Grimmjow nodded and slowly moved out of the chain's reach. The vampire slowly relaxed back into the kennel as Grimmjow backed away. Only when Grimmjow was completely out of his space did the vampire completely relax back onto the ground of the kennel. The orange eyes didn't close again, they stared at Grimmjow intently. They never moved from his figure.

* * *

**Sooo... I have a serious question for all my readers... Have any of you ever fantasized of reading the next chapter of Beast early? (Ah, you have!) Then become my personal slave today and become the beta reader for Beast! It's a once and a life time opportunity(not really) and the only good thing is you'll get beautiful PMs from me and get to read the chapter early, otherwise it's just a pain in the ass to edit. So review and tell me if you're interested, or PM me or whatever. (If I was in your position, I'd never do it. Sounds like a pain... Which is probably why I don't go back and edit my pieces...)**

**Anyway, review please! I live off of them! Beast is fed by them!**

**Review or I'll dress Ichigo up like a ballerina... You'd like that, would you? Ya pervs...**


	5. Chapter 5

**This was edited by the extremely smart and wonderful thealigirl8. For those of you who weren't chosen as my beta (slave... Jk... She's really good.) I apologize. I figured the best apology I can give you is a chapter though... Even if it is delayed. I've been struck with a horrible disease that slows my writing pace. It's called writers block. :( :( review pretty please... Please?**

* * *

"Due to their diet, vampires have no need to pass feces anally." Syazel explained. Grimmjow's face turned into one of disgust. A week had passed with Ichigo in his care and Grimmjow had found he didn't like caring for vampires much. It gave him chills whenever Ichigo sent his orange gaze over Grimmjow. What Grimmjow didn't know, was whether those chills were from excitement or fear of the creature.

"I really don't wanna know why he isn't shitting." Grimmjow said flatly. Syazel's lab lackeys had somehow managed to put a muzzle on Ichigo, along with a leash and hand restraints. They'd prepared a secluded field to walk the vampires at. The other captive creature, a she vampire Grimmjow had learned was named Orihime, was in the second section of the field. They didn't want the vampires to get close to each other until they were in a more secured environment. Syazel knew that vampires often lived together, such as the hive Grimmjow had accidently visited, but had no idea if there was any animosity between vampires from different territories. His research was limited to the vampires they'd captured over the years, it was very hard to study them in their outside environment. Luckily, the team had caught another vampire.

After Grimmjow had entered the hive, they'd changed their approach to vampire hunting. The new trapping ways were much more tedious, but also safer. It was worth it in Grimmjow's mind.

The newest vampire was going through the serum phase, then he'd be given to Starrk to look after. Grimmjow had caught a glance of the new creature. He had to admit, there was something fiercely beautiful about vampires. The newest one had long locks the color of rubies, and thick black tattoos from his days as a human. He was well muscled, tall and broad shoulder. He was surprisingly lean, Grimmjow would have guessed he'd have been bulkier in his human life.

"Oh! He finally urinated!" Syazel squealed happily, writing down the details of how Grimmjow's vampire pissed. Grimmjow could only groan in exasperation. He really didn't understand scientists.

"Grimmjow! We need to keep Ichigo fit, take his leash and guide him around the field a few times. Also, your calf needs the exercise." Syazel commanded, handing the leash he'd been holding to Grimmjow.

"Buck ass naked!?" Grimmjow asked, surprised. They'd taken off the light blue sweats the lab had provided for the vampires clothing so none of his urine would stain it. In the wild, almost all vampires were naked. The few who weren't, wore durable clothing that had managed to stick to them from the day they changed. It was a rare sight.

"Yes, I don't want to traumatize my team too much. We shall redress him once we go back indoors. I don't want the sweats ripping." Syazel explain, grinning a sickly sweet smile. Grimmjow groaned and stalked along the perimeter of the fenced field with leash in hand. He yanked it behind him, the creature letting out soft snarls of protest through his muzzle. Grimmjow ignored him, stubbornly walking despite the pain aching through his calf. It had begun to heal nicely, and was now apparently ready for walking long distances on. While pulling stubborn vampires.

The vampire was about ten feet behind him, crawling in his awkward gait with his hands bound so close. Syazel had tied his wrists together with slightly stretchy fabric. It was malable enough not to leave huge bruises on his wrists, but also strong enough to hold if the vampire strained against the binds with all its strength. Ichigo's hands were still free, making it so he could use his fingers to balance his body. He jumped forward a couple of feet, then paused and waited for Grimmjow to yank at the leash again. It was a long, dragging process. After what seemed like forever, they made it back to Syazel.

"Have fun?" He asked sarcastically, seeing the irritated expression on Grimmjow's face.

"Heaps of it." Grimmjow drawled. Syazel snorted in amusement.

"Now we have a second experiment. The muscles along Ichigo's legs have been nagging at me so I decided to see his potential. Pull him over here." Grimmjow complied to Syazel's order with an eye roll. He was guided to a strange looking metal bar that he hadn't noticed before.

"What's that?" Grimmjow asked. His eyes sparkles with curiosity. Syazel smirked triumphantly.

"Watch and see." He said. Syazel yanked the bristling Ichigo forward and attached his collar to a ring on the bar before detaching the leash. He then carefully undid the vampire's hand restraints and muzzle. The sharp teeth snapped irritable at the humans, orange eyes dark in a glare. He yanked against the restraints, his muscles straining hard. His neck was sure to be bruised from the hard pulls he was warring against it.

"I think he likes this experiment." Grimmjow said flatly, watching cautiously as the vampire snarled and lunged at the two men.

"Is this safe? It looks kind of flimsily." Grimmjow commented. The metal attached to Ichigo's collar rattled and snapped taunt as he pushed against it with his entire bodies weight.

"Hopefully." Syazel replied. "Now watch."

One of Syazel's assistants scurried forward, a lean wild rabbit in its arms. A harness was around its muscled body and the young man attached it to a second chain attaching to the horizontal pole.

"Lock the chains!" Syazel called, looking back. A loud clicking came from the thick pole, startling both Ichigo and the rabbit. An assistant walked forward, his hands trembling as orange eyes watched him. He pulled a vial from his pocket and with trembling hands poured its contents over the white rabbit's fur. Crimson blood coated the fur, a high pitched howl echoing through the air as Ichigo strained towards the blood covered rabbit. The chain attached to his collar creaked with Ichigo's straining muscles, but didn't give. Chills ran up Grimmjow's back as he watched the frantic effort towards food.

"Release the rabbit!" Syazel called above the vampire's screams. The poor rabbit was trembling as it tried to run away from the hunting predator behind him. The chain at its harness kept it from moving. Grimmjow felt quite bad for the creature.

Suddenly, the machine clicked again and the rabbit was able to shoot forward. It's long legs rapidly took ground, the vampire screaming mournfully behind it. Grimmjow had never seen a rabbit move so fast, it was covering the length of the field in amazing time. Ichigo's shrieks grew louder and louder as the rabbit ran farther.

"Release it!" Syazel screamed.

Then, the vampire was off. Grimmjow's mouth fell open as he watched the vampire ran. It used every muscle in its body, first it's back tensing then it's buttocks tightening and lastly the long, strong legs. It ran on four limbs, fingers extending far and then grabbing at the ground with toughened nails. It then threw its bare legs forward, the limbs stretching beyond its arms like a cheetah. The hard muscles shone under the field's flat lights, looking unusually white. Grimmjow couldn't rip his eyes away from the sight. It was beautiful, the sight of something that looked so human being so beastly. It was awing.

It was over far too soon, Ichigo caught up to the fleeing rabbit in seconds. His teeth sinking into the rabbits soft flesh and sucking hard. He hunched over his meal, sucking the blood eagerly from its body. The rabbit twitched a few times before falling still. After it's body was drained, the vampire released its jaw's tight grip and licked away the blood across its fur. Grimmjow felt very sad for the little rabbit.

"Wow..." Syazel sounded floored, his mustard eyes the size of plates. "He was much faster than any other vampires I've observed. I wonder what made his muscles adapt so differently than the others..." Syazel trailed off to soft mutters as he waved his team forward to recapture the satisfied vampire. Grimmjow felt even worse for the team that had to restrain that thing again.

* * *

Ichigo was back in his room, restrained like normal. Except for one new addition, Grimmjow had requested that Syazel keep the muzzle on until night. With sparkling yellow eyes the scientist agreed. The muzzle looked much like a ball gag, it forced the vampire's jaw open and jammed the slightly palpable rubber between those sharp teeth. Grimmjow couldn't stop staring at the creature as it tried to spit the irritating thing from its lips. Ichigo growled unhappily through his gag.

Grimmjow shuddered. Somehow he was suppose to tame this beast. Gain its trust and domesticate it, a seemingly impossible task. That was the whole point of having the vampire live in his home, risking it's sharp fangs for the sake of human kind. Then again... Curiosity had killed the cat. Grimmjow wasn't sure if trying to tame vampires was a good idea. It seemed extremely foolhardy to him, but he wasn't in charge here. Syazel and Aizen were running the show, not Grimmjow. Grimmjow nodded to himself and steeled his resolve. He'd try to tame this creature the only way he knew how.

Grimmjow took a deep breath and came closer. The vampire growled low in his throat, shying away. Drool dripped down its chin from the gag, his orange eyes flickering side to side. Grimmjow sat down in Ichigo's area, the vampire had retreated to the far corner by his kennel. Grimmjow grabbed the chain attached to Ichigo's collar and slowly pulled him forward. The beast protested, tossing his head and pulling against Grimmjow's strong pulls.

With one last tug, the angry vampire was thrown into Grimmjow's lap. They both flinched at the contact. Ichigo froze in his lap, his muscles tensing.

Grimmjow slowly exhaled and brought his hand down against Ichigo's bare back. He growled, tensing further under Grimmjow's gentle touch. Grimmjow slowly ran his hand up and down Ichigo's back, feeling the smooth skin under his rough palm. The vampire was frozen beneath him, his orange eyes turned to up at Grimmjow's bright blue ones. Grimmjow ran his hand down Ichigo's back again and again, starting from his shoulder and ending at the hem of his sweats.

They stayed like that, Grimmjow petting Ichigo's pale skin and Ichigo breathing short rapid breaths of panic. Finally, Ichigo darted away, leaping from Grimmjow's lap to hide back in the corner. Grimmjow slowly stood up again and limped to his bed. After a long day of walking on his chomped calf, it was aching wonderfully. He laid down on his bed and relaxed. The sun would rise soon, and the vampire's 'night' would begin. Syazel would come and safely remove Ichigo's muzzle. They'd feed him, and then let him sleep the day away.

* * *

**Sooooo... Do you like this chapter? Hate it? I'll try to update sooner next time. Sooo yeah... Please review. **

**Review or I'll castrate Ichigo. (The horror!) **

**review... Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

******thealigirl8 edited this chapter, and gave me wonderful suggestions on how to make this story better. She has done a wonderful job! Huge thanks to her. Here's the next chapter, please read on. Lots of things are explained for those of you who have been waiting. Give me a review on your thoughts!:)**

* * *

They had brought the vampires out into the field again. The moon hung low in the sky, the green grass lit by stadium lights Syazel had managed to bring to the test field. Only a couple of days had passed since the first test out in the field, not even a week. Yet, to Grimmjow it felt like forever. Caring for vampires wore him down. To make matters worse, they were studying multiple vampires at one time. That just seemed to scream foolhardy to Grimmjow, yet, he didn't complain.

The third vampire, named Renji by Starrk since he wasn't in the database, had left the lab and had joined the test subjects. Starrk hadn't commented too much on the new dangerous roommate living with him now, but Grimmjow saw dark circles under his eyes. He doubted Starrk could fully relax when a vampire was watching his every move. Grimmjow turned his gaze back to Renji. He was much bigger than Ichigo, and an inch or two taller than Orihime. He had long, tangled ruby hair and matching eyes. It looked quite intimidating, and Grimmjow was glad he'd gotten the much smaller vampire to take care of.

Today, they were studying vampire interaction. All of the test subjects had been captured in different regions of Japan, so it was improbable that they'd met before. They'd be set in a caged region without any restraints. Then, if anything went wrong, Starrk would tranquilize them with his gun. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were simply supervising their own creatures. Syazel insisted it was important to know first hand what went on with the vampires.

"Let the red one out," Syazel ordered. The first gate opened and the huge crimson vampire shuffled out. He looked at the empty space in front of him curiously before carefully stalking over the length of the yard. After he deemed there to be no prey or threats in the caged field he relaxed a bit and laid on the ground.

"Release the she-vampire," Syazel said, his yellow eyes wide. The second cage clinked open, and Orihime crawled out. Her topaz eyes scanned the field before she answered over Renji and laid near him. They didn't touch, simply stayed in each other presences. Once in a while, they'd flick a hand near the other or give a muffled whining sound, but otherwise they were silent.

"This is anticlimactic," Grimmjow sighed. He'd expected them to try to eat each other or something.

"Release the last one," Syazel commanded. The last cage opened and Ichigo's nose poked out, taking a whiff of the surroundings before he slinked out of the cage. His orange eyes flickered to the two sprawled out vampires. He huffed out a breath and wandered around the edge of the perimeter. Finally, he seemed to become bored with the area and neared the other two. Both vampires' heads came up and watched him as he drew closer. Ichigo bowed his head and laid his belly down on the grass quite a ways away from the other two.

"That's strange," Syazel murmured, biting his thumb. It was a habit whenever he was thinking.

"There seems to be some animosity between the Orange and the others. Is it because of his size or the hive he lived in?" Syazel asked out loud. Grimmjow shrugged.

"Maybe they don't like orange?" he suggested. Syazel glared at him.

"The she-vampire also has orange coloring, though hers isn't so vivid. Hers is more of a burnt color. It couldn't be the coloring. Feed them!" Syazel called out. One of his assistants ran up, a rabbit in hand.

"I-Is this one acceptable?" The assistant stuttered, showing the limber white rabbit. Syazel waved him away.

"It's fine, just hurry," Syazel snapped. The assistant nodded and scurried away to release the white rabbit into the vampire's field. After a few minutes, a smaller cage opened to reveal the trembling rabbit. All of the vampire's heads jerked up, and three pairs of bright eyes watched the rabbit as it shivered.

Renji stood up first, followed by Orihime. Ichigo got to his feet last, but stayed in a crouch. The other two stalked towards the rabbit, bellies low to the ground and legs extending far. The rabbit twitched once then sprang into action. It dashed across the grass, the two vampires on its heels. Their teeth snapped threateningly, pupils dilated. Renji got it first, his teeth clamping down on its hind leg. Then Orihime struck, her sharp teeth snapping down on the creatures spine and ceasing all movement. They slowed from their heightened run, never letting go of the goods. Renji adjusted his grip to the neck and both began sucking the rabbit dry. Ichigo watched them with widened orange eyes. He crept towards the feeding vampires slowly, his ascent soundless. Both vampires watched him warily, eyes colder than usual. When he got too close, Renji's large hand swatted him away. His long nails left scratches on Ichigo's face.

"His size? Maybe?" Syazel muttered.

Suddenly, Ichigo tensed. He was a few feet away from the feeding beasts, his orange eyes narrowed.

Ichigo sprang forward, his muscles tensing as he burst forward with a blast of speed that could never be achieved by human strength. He ripped between the two vampires, his jaws fastening on the rabbit between them. He yanked it away from them and sprinted away on all fours. The bigger vampires snarled, giving chase. Ichigo was too fast for them, his legs extending far with powerful strokes. Orihime and Renji steadily fell behind. Finally, they gave up. They settled back onto the ground and licked their blood soaked teeth. Ichigo slowed in victory and hunched over the food protectively as he ate.

"Interesting," Syazel commented. "It seems it is his size that causes dislike between the three. Also, that explains why his muscles were so swollen." Grimmjow sent Syazel a look.

"How does that explain anything?" he asked. Syazel rolled his eyes.

"His muscles are so developed and overused because he steals food from the other vampires. Due to his size, the other vampires must reject him from their groups. Thus, he steals their prey. It takes a lot more muscle power to evade vampires than it does to catch his own prey, but they must keep him away from potential prey." Syazel explained, his tone irritated.

"It makes sense that his size was also the reason for rushing ahead of all the other vampires in an attempt to reach you, a primary food source. He's a runt and so must hunt by either stealing food from others or reaching it first. His small size and speed are the only reason you're alive today, Grimmjow. Make sense?"

"I guess..." Grimmjow grumbled. He was somewhat glad that Ichigo saving his life had been explained, even if the reason was unintentional. It had been a question nagging at him for awhile.

"I have a task for you, Grimmjow." Syazel suddenly stated, as yellow eyes met eerie blue.

"What is it?" Grimmjow asked warily. He really didn't trust the scientist.

"Figure out how to control it," Syazel ordered.

"I've been trying this entire time, don't you believe that?" Grimmjow snarled back. Syazel didn't get how tough it was to get an overly wary beast to trust him. Syazel smirked, his eyes turning dark.

"I don't think you get it, Grimmjow, even though you should understand best. This isn't a little puppy you have to train. It's not a bird you're gonna hand-feed. This is a vampire, the species that has been ruthlessly killing and changing humans. This is the beast that made us flee from our cities and abandon our homes. This is a vampire," Syazel met Grimmjow's eyes calmly, his own yellow ones hardening.

"I'm not asking you to train it. I'm not asking you to gain its trust. I'm telling you to learn how to control it. Beat it. Starve it. I don't care, just control it." Then he turned away, leaving the research fields and returning to his own lab. Grimmjow was stunned into silence, his eyes wandering back to the hungry vampire. Ichigo was now licking the bite marks across the rabbit's hide, trying to get every last drop of blood.

_Twinge_.

Grimmjow startled at the sound, eyes turning to face Starrk. His gun was raised, tranquilizer darts loaded. Renji slumped to the ground in forced sleep. Next, Orihime fell, her topaz eyes falling shut. Ulquiorra's apathetic gaze never wavered as she fell to the ground. The gun turned to face Ichigo, the black muzzle looking cold and harsh.

Ichigo's orange eyes gazed up at them, some kind of emotion rising in them as a slight twang filled the silence. The dart sunk into Ichigo's thigh, making the small creature flinch at the pain. He darted away from the kill, trying to escape whatever was attacking him. He stumbled across the field, his eyelids sinking lower as the tranquilizer took effect.

Ichigo fell to the ground, his eyes meeting Grimmjow's before he completely lost consciousness. For some reason, Grimmjow's stomach seemed unsettled by the thought of putting more fear in those orange eyes.

* * *

**There it is. Hope you liked it. I'll try to update a bit sooner next time, I know I'm slacking. Writers block hits me freaking hard:( please review. Moving on to other subjects... I was reading my first fic and it was so cute! Awe, there were so many mistakes but it was still wonderful. If any of you like Junjou Romantica, give it a try. I surprised myself in the writing. And there's a lot of sex;)**

**Review or I'll dress Grimmjow in a kitTy cat costume. **

**Pretty please review?:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am FrostySquid. This is words. This is Beast. This is edited by the ever wonderful and beautiful thealigirl8. Credit for the wonderful use of grammar goes to her. Thank you for all the beautiful reviews. Sadly, I'm still in the midst of my writers block... But I am trying to get over it for YOU!**

* * *

The vampire's hands were bound behind his back with his stomach against the hard wood floor. Grimmjow looked at him impassively as he hissed and snapped its displeasure. He had requested for Syazel to bind the creature like this, it had been a last minute thought to leave his mouth free. Watching those sharp teeth snap and hiss made Grimmjow shudder, but he had a desire to prove to himself that he wasn't beaten by the thought of being bitten again. He didn't want the emotion of fear to be the dominate one when he was dealing with vampires.

Grimmjow drew closer, coming into the vampire's space and sitting next to its prone form. When Ichigo tried to rise on its knees, Grimmjow pushed him down again. Orange eyes peered at Grimmjow with such an untamed ferocity that it made Grimmjow shudder. Those eyes were ones of a beast, not anything human anymore. Thoughts of vampires killing his people, changing them and devouring them filled Grimmjow's mind. These things were anything but human anymore. Ichigo was only a beast. With that thought firmly in mind and his stomach feeling sick, Grimmjow struck Ichigo's face hard the next time he snapped at him with those terrifying teeth. A whimper built in the back of his throat before he hissed again at Grimmjow. Sharp fangs snapped at Grimmjow in rebellion. Grimmjow clenched his jaw as he sent a fist pummeling into the beast's ribs. Ichigo whined in pain, his body withering on the ground. His mouth hung open, showing glittering teeth as he panted. Grimmjow flinched at the sight of them, a dull ache in his calf reminding him just how badly they could hurt. Ichigo had harmed him before, now was his time to strike back. He was the dominate one now, he was the inflictor of pain. Yet, despite that revelation, he felt sick with himself. Was it right to hurt these creatures in the name of science? Grimmjow's instincts were rejecting that idea. Ichigo snarled, trying to lean forward and sink his teeth into Grimmjow's flesh again. Grimmjow raised his fist, ready to strike the creature again... but something made him pause. For a fleeting second, the vampire had flinched away, its eyes filled with pure terror. Grimmjow froze, his fist still raised to punish and the vampire snarling from the floor again. It didn't know how to react to threats, besides trying to act scarier in return.

In that second of fear, Grimmjow hadn't seen the beast that had tried to kill him. He had seen a captured vampire terrified of what its captors could do to it. It had been... stunningly human. Grimmjow sighed and lowered his fist. He couldn't beat a helpless creature, even if it was such a horrible species. That scared look reminded Grimmjow that Ichigo had once been a human, a teenage boy just a few years younger than himself. Grimmjow slumped, watching as the vampire calmed slightly and watched him in return. Blue eyes looked at orange, and Grimmjow couldn't figure out the solution to his problem. He had to somehow control the vampire, preferably without violence. He wanted the beast to submit to him, learn from him.

Grimmjow carefully leaned towards Ichigo, avoiding the sharp gnashing teeth aimed at him. He pulled him closer, setting the resistant vampire on his lap. Ichigo's body was straining away from him as much as possible, but Grimmjow's held him still in his crossed legs. Ichigo growled lowly at being in such close proximity but froze nonetheless. His mouth opened and closed, a pathetic mimic of his snapping. It was like Ichigo didn't quite know what to do. Grimmjow held him closer with the arm around his waist, the other coming up to stroke Ichigo's bare chest. The vampire growled at the soft contact, but slowly started to relax in Grimmjow's arms.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow murmured, keeping his voice low and calm for the vampire to hear. "Ichigo." He repeated it again and again, feeling the vampire calm in his arms significantly.

Grimmjow started to loosen his tight grip around Ichigo, instead using his free hands to strike up and down Ichigo's arms and sides. He softly murmured the vampire's name, hoping maybe he'd remember it. Maybe vampires had a voice inside them somewhere; Grimmjow just had to find it. He kept petting the vampire like that for a long time. Ichigo's muscles relaxed into Grimmjow gradually, his eyes slowly shutting as his head leaned into Grimmjow's shoulder. He made soft sounds, something between a huffing sigh and a purr. Grimmjow smiled softly between his low whispers, hope rising in him that vampires could be tamed.

The serene scene was broken by a rapping on the door. Ichigo instantly leaped away from Grimmjow, heavy snarls coming from his throat as he bared his teeth. Due to his bound arms, he couldn't move much, but he could certainly bite. Grimmjow edged away, sighing in sadness that his fight for trust had been broken with a simple noise. He left Ichigo's floor space and answered the door irritably.

"The fuck you want?" Grimmjow growled at the grinning man on the other side of the door. Syazel smirked back at Grimmjow, his pink hair bobbing as he nodded to the bigger male.

"We're having an announcement to the people of Los Noches about our recent findings. You're required to come obviously, since you're the first to survive a vampire's bite without changing. It's time to give the citizens a ray of hope," Syazel said, grinning all the while. Grimmjow nodded grimly. He wasn't sure what he thought of displaying his freakish blue hair for the world to see, no matter how necessary. But he realized how important hope was in these days, it was essential to life. So he nodded, a few strands of neon blue hair falling in front of his eyes as if it was a reminder. Syazel looked him over.

"Be ready in ten, and put something a little nicer on," he said, obviously displeased by Grimmjow's appearance. Grimmjow looked down at himself. He was wearing slightly ragged sweats and a shirt that had too many holes in it to be considered proper. It wasn't that bad. Grimmjow snorted in reply and went to raid his closet.

* * *

Los Noches had over three hundred occupants, including children. It was one of the biggest safe communities in Japan. The only larger one was a community in America, which held around five hundred. All of those three hundred people who were able to walk were at the conference. The Espada sat on stage, with Aizen and his right and left hands at either side. Grimmjow shifted uncomfortably; he was getting many stares from the crowd, and fellow Espada. He had been excused from recent meetings and outside missions due to his injury and taking care of Ichigo. Most of them hadn't seen his new sky blue color, they'd only heard rumors. Syazel stood, pushing his glasses up his nose as he approached the microphone.

"Citizens of Los Noches, I have two announcements that will change all our lives for the better," Syazel began, his voice echoing through the microphone. "I am Syazelaporro Grantz, head scientist of Los Nochos and eighth Espada. The first announcement regards the fallen humans, vampires." The crowd was dead silent, people hanging on to every word that fell from Syazel's mouth.

"My team and I have created a serum that nullifies the effects of vampire nature. At this point in time, it only lessens the symptoms, but we have hope that we will be able to domesticate these fearsome creatures and eventually live in peace with the vampires. Taming these beasts is the first step to regaining the outside world as our own."

Eyes were wide, disbelief in every single one. Syazel smirked and lifted a remote. He pressed a button and a picture of Orihime appeared on the screen behind them. Grimmjow started in surprise, he hadn't even noticed the giant screen there. Syazel went on to explain the experiments that had taken place so far, explaining the effects of the serum and how more vampire research was taking place as they spoke. He told of Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Starrk not only living with the vampires, but attempting to train them as well. The crowd was filled with astonished gasps and exclamations of disbelief.

"The second announcement pertains to humanity as a whole. The serum, if used quickly enough, can stop the effects of the change on human beings. Grimmjow, will you step up?" Syazel asked, looking back and locking his mustard eyes onto Grimmjow's blue. Grimmjow complied and shuffled to the front of the stage. Eyes peered at him, taking in the changed muscles in his body and the cotton candy blue hair. Gasps filled the crowd again, some people edging away from the front of the stage. Grimmjow felt awkward in front of them all, unsure of the eyes across his body.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjacques is Espada number six and one of the top field agents. He was sent to capture more vampires for the ascent of humanity, but was bitten in the process. Luckily, I was able to reach him quickly enough to give him the serum. The result is this, a partially changed human. He has most of the physical features of a vampire, but has retained the human mentality. None of the vampire instincts have poisoned his brain, thus he remains human. This shows that we can throw back this change before it attacks us completely. We have a defense against the vampire's bite. That is all." Syazel turned and descended down the short stairs, apparently returning to his lab for research. The crowd raised their voices, questions brimming at their lips and flowing over. It was an uproar, almost deafening to the ear. Grimmjow flinched and followed after Syazel; he didn't want to stay in front of that razed crowd. He dashed after Syazel, making sure to stay close on his heels. Behind them, Aizen rose to his feet to calm the wild crowd and reassure them. Grimmjow didn't care about his words though, he cared more about talking to Syazel.

"Hey! Syazel!" Grimmjow called, grabbing his arm as they entered the lab's halls.

"What do you want? I have research to do!" Syazel snarled, rage rising in his eyes. Grimmjow hardened his gaze, his eyes warring with Syazel's.

"I don't think we need to use force to train the vampires. Ichigo responded with more aggression when I hit him, but when I touched him gently he didn't respond badly at all." Grimmjow said, his eyes cold as he looked at Syazel. Syazel frowned, considering Grimmjow's words.

"Tell me how that works, but don't come running to me when he bites you in the ass. I can't promise the serum will work twice." With that, Syazel turned and stalked down the hall. Grimmjow huffed a sigh and turned to go back to his own room. He really wanted to prove Syazel wrong. He'd gain Ichigo's trust and compliance without ever hitting him again.

* * *

**Done! Did you like it? Please review...**

**Review or I'll give Ichigo a tail! (That'd be damn cool...)**

**Please review... Pretty please?...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am sorry this took so long. I've been real busy in real life and trying to write with writers block is horrible. Plus... I really hated the first version of this chapter, so I completely rewrote it. It's beta'd by thealigirl8 again, bless her soul:) She's real good! **

**Thank you for all the thoughtful reviews and comments, I enjoyed them all!:) Please review again today!:)**

* * *

Grimmjow threw Ichigo his daily serving of blood, and slumped on the bed to watch him twist open the cap and chug it down. The daily doses of serum that were mixed in the blood were starting to have a noticeable effect. Now, whenever the scent of blood hit the air Ichigo wouldn't enter a frenzy. Instead, he'd figure out how to get to the blood calmly without gnawing on the container. Syazel switched the design of the container every time, giving the vampires a new puzzle to solve to get their vampires would only enter a blood frenzy now if their food ran, which was a huge improvement in Grimmjow's mind.

He'd heard that Ulquiorra and Starrk were having much success in taming their creatures, more so than himself. Their vampires were also black and blue with bruises. Ichigo finished licking his fingers clean of blood and looked at Grimmjow with curiosity. Grimmjow scoffed as his lips twitched upward. It almost looked like Ichigo was asking if he could have another serving of blood. It was humorous.

The moment was broken by Syazel rapping on the door. Without waiting for an answer from the occupants, the pink hair burst into the room. Ichigo snarled lowly as his hackles raised. Grimmjow felt like doing the same. Syazel barely glanced at the less than warm welcome from Ichigo; instead he faced towards Grimmjow with a haughty look on his face.

"What do you want?" Grimmjow spat, glaring at the scientist. Syazel rolled his eyes at the open hostility and tossed his dyed pink locks over his shoulder.

"The results of your time with Ichigo is unsatisfactory. He is showing no visible signs of docility towards humans," Syazel said. "You have until the end of the month to make an improvement before the end of the month, otherwise, it shall be moved to Yammy's care."

Grimmjow stiffened at his words. Yammy was not known for his generosity towards vampires. He was one of the majority who held deep hatred for the invading species. He didn't know the details, but Grimmjow had heard his girlfriend and best friend had been consumed before his eyes. Grimmjow doubted he'd have a gentle hand in dealing with Ichigo.

"That won't happen," Grimmjow huffed, looking darkly at Syazel. Syazel smirked.

"We shall see by the end of this month, won't we, Grimmjow?" Syazel sneered as he looked at Ichigo. "He shows no sign of any docility, in fact, I'd almost say he's been doing worse. It's only due to the fact that he's been administered my serum that he's tolerable. You've been more than useless, I thought at least you'd be able to handle this... Given your history..."

A low growl rose in both Grimmjow's and Ichigo's chest at the tone. Syazel laughed and sauntered out the door.

"What the fucking ever," Grimmjow growled. He stared at Ichigo, wondering what he could possible do to tame the vampire. He sighed in exasperation, a headache forming between his eyes.

"No time like the present," Grimmjow mumbled as he approached the vampire. Ichigo watched him carefully, but didn't growl or grow visibly agitated. He was slowly getting used to Grimmjow's presence. Grimmjow sat down in Ichigo's area, keeping his blue eyes centered on Ichigo's. The orange hued eyes were slightly hostile and confused. Ichigo was just as perturbed at his actions as Grimmjow himself was. Grimmjow didn't really understand why he was so stuck on taming the vampire. All he knew was he didn't want Ichigo getting beaten. Maybe it was because behind his fiery eyes, Grimmjow could see a sliver of fear. Maybe it was because he was less intimidating than any vampire Grimmjow had seen before, even though he knew how badly those teeth hurt. Grimmjow didn't know; all he knew was that he had to do it. Otherwise it would be his pride taking a beating as well as Ichigo.

Perhaps that was why Grimmjow edged forward until his fingertips were brushing Ichigo's arms. Ichigo flinched at the contact and growled, but didn't move. Grimmjow moved closer, until his forehead was almost touching Ichigo's and their knees were a hair's berth away. Grimmjow slowly dragged his rough, large hands over Ichigo's pearly, perfect skin.

"Ichigo. Ichigo, shhhh..." he murmured lowly, his voice soft and calming. His hands crawled over Ichigo's slightly bony shoulder, tracing the hard muscle underneath the porcelain skin. Ichigo gradually relaxed into his touch, but his eyes were still bright orange with caution.

"It's okay, Ichigo. It's only me," Grimmjow whispered, his eyes never leaving the vampire's. His hands moved over Ichigo's shoulders and across his bare chest. He was still dressed in only the gray, lab provided sweats that Syazel had given him and Grimmjow took full advantage of that as he touched the naked skin along Ichigo's torso. His fingers traced Ichigo's abs and travelled up to his small pectorals. His thumb brushed against a pink nipple as he rose back up to Ichigo's shoulders.

Ichigo stiffened, his eyes widening and a small sound built up in his chest. Grimmjow froze, his thumb still across the corner of the little bud. That was a... different reaction than Grimmjow had ever seen. So far, he'd seen aggression, wariness and fear. That surprised look in the orbs of orange was completely new. Grimmjow smirked and gently rubbed the pad of his thumb over the bud again. Ichigo, again, almost whimpered. His eyes turned down from Grimmjow, looking almost docile. Yet, through the light orange lashes, Grimmjow could see that wariness slowly returning. Grimmjow frowned; that was the last thing he wanted from Ichigo.

He hated when he was just getting a glimpse of the unguarded vampire then he'd retreat back into his instinct so quickly. That's why he brought both hands over Ichigo's chest and ran his thumbs over the pink nipples. A full whine escaped Ichigo's chest. Ichigo leaned forward involuntarily, his eyes confused.

"Ichi, good Ichigo," Grimmjow murmured, stroking the pebbling buds lightly. Ichigo lifted his eyes, the orange questioning. Something akin to an idea rose in Grimmjow and a smirk settled on his face. Ichigo was ostracized from his own kind because of his size. Though not an overly touchy species, vampires did come into contact with each other - except for Ichigo. Grimmjow bet he'd hardly ever had physical contact with any other species. That meant... Grimmjow was the first person that had actually touched Ichigo without malice. This might be the moment that defined how Ichigo perceived humans. And it was in Grimmjow's hands. Literally. He had both of those erect nipples under his hands.

The real question though, was what could Grimmjow do to convince him? What would be the best thing Grimmjow could do for Ichigo? What was the peak of human experience? It came as a revelation, a moment of wisdom, a light in the darkness. That epiphany was what drove Grimmjow to snake his hand down Ichigo's body and into his light sweats.

His fingers curled around the vampire's slightly stiffening member. Ichigo flinched at the contact, his eyes growing wide. His lips fell open, sharp fangs showing past the pink color. Yet, it wasn't in aggression, it was purely surprise. A sharp breath was drawn into his lungs at the contact, but Ichigo didn't move. Grimmjow watched his every reaction as he slowly stroked his hand up and down Ichigo's length. His fingers brushed over ever inch, every vein, and thumbed over the head. It was slick and heated in Grimmjow's hand, the length stiffening with every movement. Ichigo's hands opened and closed, his fingers twitching. His eyes were wide and glazed. The oversized pupils darted from side to side in confusion and shock, the black dwarfing the orange-brown.

Ichigo's member grew harder under Grimmjow's careful movements. His breathing became rapid. He shivered lightly and his back arched towards Grimmjow's touches.

"Good boy..." Grimmjow cooed, his eyes eagerly watching every mixed expression that slipped from the vampire's face. Ichigo's features twisted with ecstasy, his arms were starting to shake as he leaned forward on them and thrust his hips into Grimmjow's hand. Heat radiated from the taunt flesh, caressing Grimmjow's rapidly pumping hand.

"Graah... Haah..." Tiny growl-like sounds of pleasure came from Ichigo's mouth. One of his strong hands darted forward to grip Grimmjow's shoulder as he thrust. Soft wet sounds came from between the two men as Ichigo's precum slicked Grimmjow's rough palm further. Finally, Ichigo stiffened. His hands clenched, the one gripping Grimmjow's shoulder almost drawing blood. His back muscles tensed and his hips jutted forward sharply once more before long strings of almost clear cum spurted from the tip of his darkened cock.

Grimmjow released Ichigo's dick, cum coating his hands and the sweats. Grimmjow backed off from the gratified vampire, not sure what Ichigo's initial reaction to the new experience would be. He quickly darted out of Ichigo's reach and sat back on his bed. Ichigo panted, his eyes looking at Grimmjow with an unidentifiable emotion in his eyes. Grimmjow released a breath and fell back onto his back. He had just jerked off another man. No, he had jerked off another species. Yet... that wasn't the thing bothering him the most.

The thing that now concerned Grimmjow's mind was the raging hard-on that had sprouted in his own pants during the occasion. He... had gotten an erection jerking off another man. A man of a different species. Grimmjow closed his eyes at that thought and tried to ward off those disturbing thoughts with the aid of sleep. It took much longer than was usual for Grimmjow to fall asleep that night, and he tried to tell himself it wasn't because of the aching arousal straining against his shorts. Or maybe it was the orange eyes boring into his back.

* * *

**I have good news! I have already started on the next chapter and it's coming much easier to me, so it should be out sooner than this one was...**

**Also, there have been many questions about the story:) I love them all, so I'll try to explain it a bit right now. **

**The serum doesn't cure vampires. It only decreases the aggression and stops the cells from mutating further. That's why it stopped Grimmjow from changing completely, but can't turn back human. It doesn't reverse mutated cells, only stops the process from furthering.**

**Vampires do not recall their human memories. Their minds are kinda reset when they are changed. **

**Please review, or I'll really abandon this fic!(jk, I wouldn't do that)**

**pretty please? Review?**


End file.
